Never Trust The Tall Ones
by bottlefullofarsenic
Summary: Carl Drout, a night guard at the restaurant, hears there's a new animatronic in town. He doesn't think much of her at first, and even gets her help, but you can never trust the tall one. (T for mild gore, I follow Rebornica's timeline)


**FNAF one-shot involving my guard OC and some of my animatronic ones. So. Yeah.**

Carl clocked his time in, looking around. It was 11:45, early for him, but he did it because he heard that there was a new animatronic in town.

He had been on day shift for the past two weeks, and the new animatronic had been there for two weeks also, but he never went to the playground area where it was installed because that was it's job now.

He walked past the separate sections of the restaurant to the playground area, where he saw the animatronic.

Damn, it was tall.

The ceiling was at least 12 feet tall, then this thing was only about maybe 4 feet under it? Enough to make him nervous. He almost sprinted back to the office, checking that his mask was there and that there were fresh batteries. Nyah, one of the janitors, was very absent-minded, and so she occasionally forgot to replace the batteries. There was a very innocent chime signaling the start of the night. 12 o'clock.

Carl sighed and prepared himself for a hellish night.

It was 3:23. And Carl was in a dilemma.

His mask was on, finger on the Marionette's music box winding up button, Mangle above him, Foxy and Bonnie in the hall, Balloon Boy in the vent as well as Chirp. He was breathing heavily, panicking.

Finally, Mangle lost interest and moved out of the room, moving like a spider. Carl took off the mask, breathing a sigh of relief, and then screamed again when he checked the hall.

There it was.

The tall one. It was leering at him, jaw hanging wide open. It's ears hit the ceiling. Foxy was gone, and so was Bonnie, but Carl had a feeling they weren't going to attack. Carl briefly checked the cameras, winding up the music box and jumping when he saw that Chirp was in the hall. Then he looked up again.

The wolf-like animatronic was in his room, but before Carl could grab the mask it grabbed his hand.

"I'm Mae. I can help you," it said smoothly, distinctly female sounding. Carl looked at "Mae" like she was insane.

"Uh, no thank you," he said, pulling away his hand. Mae grabbed it back, this time with more force. Her eyes burned into his soul. He was terrified.

"I said, I CAN HELP YOU," she snarled, mouth hanging slightly open. Carl nodded and blubbered, which led to Mae straightening and a smile put back on her face.

"Thank you. I'm usually agreeable and helpful, but sometimes I need to reinforce rules," she said, practically spitting out the last words. Carl nodded, terrified, and went back to his routine. Mae watched him for a little bit, then went to work, checking the vent lights and flashing the flashlight at Foxy.

Unknown to Carl, Mae winked at the animatronics when they noticed her.

It was 5:47, and Carl was excited.

Mae had helped him a lot, and he had gone through the rest of the night with almost no attacks. She has even pushed Old Freddy back when he appeared in the room.

Little did he know everything was about to go wrong.

It was about ten minutes to 6 when Mae grabbed Carl from behind. She stifled his yelp by covering his mouth, wrenching his head back and restraining his arms.

"You really thought I was going to help you?" she snarled, laughing, into his ear. He started to sob, trembling.

"Oh, you poor baby," she cooed, while she dragged him to the spare parts room. His eyes widened as he saw that they had a spare animatronic with them, a black cat with a cape. He never knew about this one!

He started to squirm, whining and screaming. He heard the clock strike 6 as Mae was forcing on the arms, but she didn't stop.

By this time, his arms were crushed and Mae had one leg fitted. Carl was woozy from the amount of blood loss, and was wondering if dying was any better than this.

However, the pain stopped when the door was kicked open. There, in the doorway, was Mike, a furious and sickened expression on his face.

"GO!" he screamed. Mae huffed, but left Carl there, half the suit on. Mike hit the animatronic on the way out, earning a growl.

Mike then ran to Carl, who was closing his eyes and his breathing getting slower.

"Don't you dare die on me," he snapped. He lugged Carl to his crappy little car, and drove to the hospital, hoping Carl would survive the trip.

**Ending it there. Kinda a cliff-hanger.**

**Woah, what? Ani actually finished something she was writing? What is this witchcraft?**

**Yes, I follow the time line of Rebornica's AU. And I use their interpretations. Eh.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Buh-bye! :0**


End file.
